pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
City Chests
__NOEDITSECTION__ In each playthrough, the chest within the castle of each city may contain items. These items can't be accessed until the player owns the city, and when doing so, he can take the items inside the chest, as well as use it as a storage. Beware, if the city is lost, the player will not have access to the items stored until he regains control of the fief. These items won't disappear nor be stolen by the new owner of the city. The items stored initially in the city chest are uncertain (the chest may even be empty). The capital of each kingdom has the most valuable chests, whilst the rest mostly have less valuable items. Note: The content of the chests was heavily changed and improved in 3.8, giving the player an actual reward for conquering each city. The items will never have modifiers. Note: Since 3.9.2, there is a high chance (80%-85%) that items in chests will get random positive modifiers: * Metal armor pieces: 20% plain, 20% superb, 30% thick, 20% reinforced, 10% lordly * Leather armor pieces: 20% plain, 20% superb, 20% sturdy, 20% thick, 20% hardened * Shield: 15% plain, 55% thick, 30% reinforced * Ammunition: 50% plain, 50% large bag * Crossbow: 15% plain, 75% fine, 10% masterwork * Bow: 15% plain, 35% fine, 40% strong, 10% masterwork * Thrown: 15% plain, 40% balanced, 35% large bag * Polearms "masterwork": 15% plain, 65% heavy, 20% masterwork * Polearms "balanced": 15% plain, 55% fine, 30% balanced * Axes: 15% plain, 65% balanced / heavy, 20% masterwork * 1h/2h "lesser": 15% plain, 45% fine, 40% heavy * Good swords: 15% plain, 15% fine, 15% exquisite, 20% balanced, 15% tempered, 20% masterwork * Average Swords: 15% plain, 35% fine, 25% balanced, 25% tempered * Horses: 20% plain, 20% stubborn, 50% heavy, 5% spirited, 5% champion / spirited (some horses can't be champion, so in those horses, its a 10% chance for spirited instead) __FORCETOC__ A list of items in each city's chest and the reasoning: The Fierdsvain Javiksholm: * Fierdsvain Koningur Steed (from Koningur's, as this is his home) * Huscarl's Round Shield (from Valdis Huscarls, as this is Koningur Valdis' home and he has these soldiers as his signature troops). * Ancient Rune Axe (from Koningur Valdis) * Various Loot (given to all Fierdsvain cities as it suits them from looting) Note: Since 3.9.0, Runed Bastard Sword will be no more in this chest (nor used by Koningur), replaced for Ancient Rune Axe Valonbray: * Reinforced Silver Gaunlets (from Knights of the Dawn, as this is their home) * Throwing Axes (from Queen Agnus Freebooters, as this is Earl Aedin Redsword's home and has these soldiers as his signature troops). Note on item: they can be used whilst sneaking in cities/castles. * Claymore (from Knights of the Dawn, as this is their home) * Various Loot (given to all Fierdsvain cities as it suits them from looting) Windholm: * Kraken Shield (from Kraken Riddari, as this is their home) * Fierdsvain Jarl Helmet (from Vanskerry Jarls, as this is Earl Sigimund Stonehand's home and has these soldiers as his signature troops) * Trident (from Storm Sisters, as this is their home) * Various Loot (given to all Fierdsvain cities as it suits them from looting) Note: Since 3.9.2, Valkyrie Unicorn Plate and Dragonspine Axe are no longer in this chest, as Valkyries can no longer start on this city, but the Order of the Kraken. They were replaced for Kraken Shield and Trident. The Empire Ethos: * Zweihander (from Empire Immortals, as this can be their home) * Empire Hastatus Armor (from Radiant Cross Plaguewardens, as this can be their home) * Broad Head Throwing Spears (from Empire Mortals, as this is Justus Dux's home and he has these soldiers as his signature troops) * Snake Cult Rituals (from Snake Cult, given to all Empire cities as it suits them from constant rivalry and fights) Janos: * Immortal Primus Armor (from Empire Immortals, as this is their home). Note on item: this armor is slightly better than the one they use, its unique. * Runed Bastard Sword (from Marius Imperator, as this is his home) * Snake Cult Rituals (from Snake Cult, given to all Empire cities as it suits them from constant rivalry and fights) Note: Since 3.9.0, the helm Marius is using only can be obtained upon being proclaimed monarch, thus it was removed from the chest, replaced by Runed Bastard Sword Cez: * Ironbred Charger (from Shadow Legion Centurions, as this is their home) * Ironbred Stallion (from Shadow Legion Centurions, as this is Kyros Dux's home and he has these soldiers as his signature troops). Note on item: this horse is slightly better than the one they use, its unique. * Empire Guardian Helmet (from Shadow Legion Centurions) * Snake Cult Rituals (from Snake Cult, given to all Empire cities as it suits them from constant rivalry and fights) The Kingdom of Sarleon Laria: * Hawkstorm Bow (from Rangers of the Clarion Call, as this is their home) * Larian Gelding (from Rangers of the Clarion Call, as this is Duke Alamar's home and he has these soldiers as his signature troops) * Noldor Infantry Helm (from Quigfen, reference to him. It is not known if he lost it and a servant of Duke Alamar found it and gave it to him or if he gave it as a present to Duke Alamar to be able to stay in Laria as long as he wished). * Noldor Trade Goods (from Noldor patrols - proximity to their forest) * The Ebon Libram of Laria (due to proximity with Noldors, they were studying them) Sarleon: * Sarleon Armored Warhorse (from Knights of the Lion, as this is their home) * Order of the Lion Battle Shield (from King Ulric, as this is his home) * Morningstar (from Knights of the Lion, as this is King Ulric's home and he has these soldiers as his signature troops) * Runed Silver Axe (from King Ulric, as this is his home) Note: Since 3.9.0, Lion Warhorse was changed for Sarleon Armored Warhorse. Marleons: * Marleons Highbreed (from Marleons Heavy Cavalry, as this is their home) * Ornate Marleons Plate Armor (from Marleons Heavy Cavalry, as this is Duke Aelfwine's home and he has these soldiers as his signature troops) * Morningstar (from Marleons Heavy Cavalry and Knights of the Lion) * Heavy Lance (from Knights of the Lion, as this can be their home) Avendor: * Hounskull Bascinet (from Knights of the Ebony Gauntlet, as this can be their home) * Dark Blue Platemail (from Knights of the Raven Spear, as this can be their home) * Great Hammer (from Knights of the Ebony Gauntlet, as their chance is higher than for the Raven Spear). Note on item: its the best 2 handed weapon for making prisoners. The Kingdom of Ravenstern Ravenstern: * Dragon Heater Shield (from Knights of the Dragon, as this can be their home) * Ravenstern Armored Warhorse (from King Gregory IV, as this is his home) * Runed Bastard Sword (from King Gregory IV) * Various Loot Poinsbruk: * Raven Helm (from Knights of the Raven Spear, as this is their home) * Hawkstorm Bow (from Iceguard Ranger, as this is Duke Aldemar's home and he has these soldiers as his signature troops) * Heater Shield - Order of the Raven Spear (from Knights of the Raven Spear) Rane: * Dragon Knight Plate (from Knights of the Dragon, as this is their home) * Charger (from Knights of the Dragon, as this Duke Alexis' home and he has these soldiers as his signature troops) * Dragon Heater Shield (from Knights of the Dragon) Senderfall: * Kiergard Helm (from Silvermist Rangers, as this can be their home) * Ranger Arrows (from Silvermist Rangers, as this is Duke Adarian's home and he has these soldiers as his signature troops) * Siege Crossbow (from Knights of the Ebony Gauntlet, as this can be their home) * Silver and Gold Greaves (from Silvermist Rangers) The D'Shar Principalities Torbah: * Hornbow (from D'Shar Windriders, as this is their home) * D'Shar Windrider Armor (from D'Shar Windriders, as this is Kadan Bahadur Khan's home and he has these soldiers as his signature troops) * D'Shar Armored Hunter (from D'Shar Windriders) * Gold Bar (given to all D'Shar cities as it suits them) Singal: * Eventide Sword (from Knights of Eventide, as this is their home) * Singalian Tempress Armor (from Singalian Temptress, as this is Caliph Tahir's home and he has these soldiers as his signature troops) * Horned Helm (from Knights of Eventide) * Gold Bar (given to all D'Shar cities as it suits them) Ishkoman: * Scorpion Harness (from Scorpion Assassins, as this is their home) * Scorpion Gaunlets (from Scorpion Assassins, as this is Caliph Bahman's home and he has these soldiers as his signature troops) * Assassin Helmet (from Scorpion Assassins) * Gold Bar (given to all D'Shar cities as it suits them) Nal Tar: * Hornbow from D'Shar Windriders, as this can be their home) * D'Shar Windrider Armor (from D'Shar Windriders) * D'Shar Armored Hunter (from D'Shar Windriders) * Gold Bar (given to all D'Shar cities as it suits them) Secret Chests Rane and Valonbray each have a hidden chest on their streets. This chest is always accessible, without needing the player or even the player's faction to control the city. At the start of the game, the Rane chest always has a Qualis Gem and the Valonbray one a Various Loot. Travelers in taverns will rarely offer to sell you a "treasure map" for 200 d (after the 10 d paid for telling you rumors), which will make one of these chests (you're told which on on the chat log) receive some item(s) that the player can pick up. Category:Cities